Takeover
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: After a break up with Miyako something happens to Ken... Something BAD happens to Ken. Read on. Warning: Kenato.


Heyas^^ Mad props to all my peeps. Here I strike again with yet another song fic. At the request of Himitsu I wrote a little angsty Kenato.   
  
A note - I missed a few episodes of 02, so I'm not sure whether Ken became the Kaizer on his own good will or was it a case of split personality. I've decided to go with the second option this time.  
  
Anyway, this thing's based on Linkin Park's "Faint" and Evanscene's "Bring Me To Life". A little E.A.Poe in the beginning, too. I don't own anything, don't shoot me.  
  
Finally, I dedicate it to all my shounen-ai - loving girl buddies, namely Himitsu, Wormmonsoul, Shin-Chan, Star and Laike. Enjoy. peace out.  
  
God bless!  
  
PS - of course, as usual, any reviews are welcomed.   
  
TAKEOVER.  
  
Something bad was going to happen.  
  
Anxiety.  
  
Anticipation.  
  
There was something in grey, cloudy sky hanging low above the park. Something in those trees, whose leaves, brown and yellow, were ripped off them by cold November wind and were now lying in dark wet heaps on the ground. Something in the croaking of a raven, sitting on a bare bough above Ken's head.  
  
  
  
Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,   
  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
  
"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,   
  
Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore —   
  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"  
  
"...Quoth the Raven, nevermore.", whispered Ken with a small grin, remembering the poem they started studying at the English class earlier today. The school was over, though, and now he was waiting for his girlfriend, whose classes in Odaiba High have ended about ten minutes ago, to join him here on the bench in the empty alley.  
  
And so she appeared in the far end of the alley - a slender fifteen years old in Odaiba's green uniform and a backpack drapped over her shoulder. Ken knew somethig was not ok even before the girl could come close enough for him to see her face.  
  
"Yolei."  
  
"Hi, Ken."   
  
Just like him, she seemed quiet and a bit sad, but while the boy was calm and collected, Miyako appeared to be somewhat tense. He gave her a hug and a light kiss - she tensed even more - and took his school bag off the bench making place for the girl.  
  
"So... How's it going?"  
  
"Fine," she said quietly staring down at her hands.  
  
Strange. Miyako has always been light-hearted and cheerful, but this time... Still, Ken left her to that. If Miyako had a bad day, she'd tell him - Ken has always been her confident; and if she didn't feel like talking, why to push things? Frankly, he was not in a talkative mood himself. Taking a piece of paper out of the bag, the boy started bending it carefully, turning a simple white sheet into a beautiful tiny flower. Finshed, he touched Miyako by the shoulder, and as she turned to him, extanded his palm with a smile, offering her the origami.  
  
She hesitated.  
  
And did not take the flower.  
  
"Ken, I wanted to talk to you." Miyako swallowed; he noticed haunted expression in the girl's eyes; her lips were shaking.  
  
Now. It was going to happen right now.  
  
"Yes, Yolei?" he forced himself to speak calmly.  
  
"Ken, I... , no, I mean we... we should break up."  
  
He was not really shocked or even surprised by her words. Upset, yes, but he expected something like this to happen. After all it was a perfect day for such stuff.  
  
"Yolei, are you sure this is what you want?" Ken said after a breif silence.  
  
She nodded, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Well, then fine. I hope it is not something I have said or done that makes you...?"  
  
"Of course not," Miyako shook her head and took the boy's hand in her's. "You're very nice, always was. I really like you." she hesitated, trying to find the right words. "You're like a brother to me, you know? Sort of like a shoulder to cry on, someone who's always willing to listen and to help. Well you know, you didn't get the Crest of Kindness for nothing. But... I've realized that is all you are to me. A confident, a brother, a friend. Not a lover. I've realized I like you more than any words could tell, but I don't love you. I don't feel this way towards you... "  
  
He nodded and smiled, saying nothing. Miyako continued, "And Ken, I feel I must tell you this - I've been seeing some other guy recently... Please don't think we... you know," she added hastly. "I'd never do it behind your back."  
  
"I believe you, relax," he said calmly. "Who's the lucky one?"  
  
"It's Haruki. Tenzan Haruki. He's in the 12th grade, plays in our school's soccer team..."  
  
Ken nodded. "Yeah, I know Haruki. He's a nice guy. You'll be in good hands."  
  
Miyako looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Ken, you seem to be so... I don't know, you're not upset at all!"  
  
"I am, yes. But I want to see you happy and if you're not happy with me anymore I have no right to hold you. Besides, whatever happened happened. No sense to cry over something that can not be changed..." he looked the girl in the eyes. "Yolei, listen, never mind me. It hurts now, but I'll be fine. I want you to be happy. If you're happy, I'm happy too."  
  
"Oh, Ken!"  
  
Miyako threw her hands around his neck and hid her face in his chest.  
  
"Ken, you're a saint", she sobbed, " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you as a friend anyway, you're... you're just too nice for me! I did not want to hurt you, I'm sorry... You have every right in the world to hate me, I..."  
  
"Come on, chill," Ken's fingers ran through her hair, his voice was quiet and soft. "Hon, I'm not mad at you. It's ok. We can still be friends if you want to."  
  
Miyako raised her head and looked at him, her eyes still wet but smiling.  
  
"Really? You really mean it? You still want to be friends?"  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks, Ken, thanks!" she kissed him twice on each cheek, then stood up. "Well, I'll be going then... can you call me tonight?"  
  
"Of course, I will."  
  
"Thanks! See you then!"  
  
"Later," Ken said waving, then watched her untill Miyako disappeared in the far end of the valley.  
  
He sat on the bench for a while, thinking about what happened and smiling sadly, then noticed the origami left laying on the bench beside him, took it and stared at it thoughtfully.   
  
"Wish you best luck, Yolei," a whisper escaped from his lips. "I'll get over it. As long as you're happy, I'll be ha-aaah...! "  
  
All of a sudden, a seizure shook his body. Tiny paper flower was crushed as Ken clenched his fists pressing them to his temples. His face twitched and knotted an pain, eyes were shut...  
  
After a few moments the boy opened his eyes and got up. He stared at the origami still clutched in his fist, now smothered and disfigured, tossed it down into the dirt and spat on it.  
  
"Bitch. That's all you are, Yolei, little dirty bitch."  
  
Smirking, he turned around and walked away from the park.  
  
And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
  
Shall be lifted — nevermore!  
  
* * *  
  
"Haruki!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's midnight already, and we have school tomorrow, let's get moving!"  
  
"Say what, Miya?!"  
  
"Lets! Get! Moving!"  
  
"Ah, ok, sweety, sure!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said ok!"  
  
They took each other's hands and started to make their way throgh the jumping,dancing,sweating crowd to the exit. It was quite a task, since the discotheque was jam-packed, but finally Haruki and Miyako made it to the door and into the dark parking lot, only illuminated by a single dim street lamp.The girl leaned against the wall and inhailed cold, crispy night air.  
  
"Wow... It was the best night I've spent in a while," she smiled, "Thanks, Haruki."  
  
Her boyfriend smiled boardly and kissed Miyako." Anytime, Miya. It's me who has to thank... Hey, who's this?"  
  
A dark figure which was crossing the parking lot and heading straight to the couple.   
  
"Wait a minute," Miyako mumbled, looking in his direction. "It's... I think it's Ken..."  
  
She took a step forward, smiling half surprised half awkward,   
  
"Hi Ken, what's been up? Why didn't you call me yesterda-aaaaah!"  
  
Without slowing his pace Ken shoved the girl aside, sending her rolling on the asphalt and before stunned Haruki could move or even utter a word, kicked him in the groin area. The guy's cry of pain was silenced by a song sounding through half-closed discotheque door.  
  
I am a little bit of loneliness; a little bit of disregard;  
  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see these scars.  
  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel.  
  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real.  
  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do,  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not,  
  
But I'll be here cause you want what I've got.  
  
Haruki doubled over, hands between his legs. He was eighteen, three years older than Ken, bigger and stronger too, but in this situation it did not really matter. A hard knife-hand chop to the neck brought him to his knees; second later a vicious kick to the side of the head made Haruki fall face-down on the ground, doused and unable to move, let alone defend himself. Ken, standing over him, gave out a short laugh before going back to kicking a fallen youth in the back, shoulders, and head.  
  
I can't feel the way I did before;  
  
Don't turn your back on me,  
  
I won't be ignored!  
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore;  
  
Don't turn your back on me,  
  
I won't be ignored!  
  
"Ken, stop it!! Ken! Ken, no!!!" pleaded Miyako, too shocked and terrified to move; her voice drowned in the wild creschendo of sounds - drums, guitar, a singer's voice thundering throughout the parking lot. Ken, meanwhile, like a man possessed, was still beating on her helpless boyfriend. He kicked Haruki in the ribs again, forcing him to roll on his back and mounted him, grabbing the young man's hair and started ramming his head against the asphalt. Miyako screamed in horror - Ken's face was beaming with sadistic joy, eyes shining, teeth bared.  
  
"Ken, please, I'm begging you, please, stop it! You're killing him!"  
  
He paid no attention; bringing Haruki's face close to his, Ken smiled wide, satisfied smile. Haruki's face was pale and disfigured with grimase of pain, eyes were pleading. Ken said something - the girl could not hear what exactly, - and then threw his head forwards with all of his force. Haruki went limp fell back hitting the back of his head against the ground; his eyes rolled upwards, leaving only the whites, face was quickly turning into a crimson mask as blood was flowing from his broken nose and mouth.  
  
Miyako finally shook the shock off and jumped on Ken, grabbing him by the shoulders from behind and trying to pull him off her boyfriend.  
  
"Ken, you've lost your mind! What are you doing?!", she screamed through tears. But the boy got up and easily got hold of her wrists, making Miyako yelp in pain and turned her around and thus forcing her to look him in the face.  
  
The look in his eyes made the girl to cry in horror.  
  
"Thought I'd let you go that easy, slut?", he laughed in her face.   
  
Ken continued to yell at her, but the music again got so loud she could only see his lips move.  
  
I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense  
  
I say what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
  
A slap in the face made her roll on the ground again, crying in fear and pain, and Ken leaned over her, grabbing Miyako by the hair and shouting something in her face...  
  
Now,  
  
Hear me out now!  
  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
  
Right now!!!  
  
He stood up and swung his foot prepearing to kick the girl; she pulled her knees to her chest and covered the head with her hands.  
  
"He's not going to beat me sensless like he did to Haruki. He's going to kill me. I'm going to die here and now, in this parking lot and no one's going to help me."  
  
But the kick never came. Miyako looked up and saw that something strange was going on with Ken - he was frozen on the spot, pale and wide-eyed, with shaking hands and lips and staring at her in fear. Then his sight moved to Haruki, laying on his back drowning in his own blood and Ken gasped, bringing his hand to his mouth. He hesitated for a few seconfds, rushed over to Haruki and carefuly turned him on the side, allowing him to breathe again.  
  
Finished, Ken got up and made a couple of steps towards Miyako - she could see the expression of guilt, fear and even panic on the boy's face - but then, changing his mind, turned around and ran away, disappearing in the dark.   
  
* * *  
  
"Hello. Mrs. Ichijouji, is Ken home?"  
  
Standing in the doorway were two boys, seemingly her son's friends. One, same age with Ken, wild-haired google kid was dressed in baggy pants and sleeveless bascetball jersey. The other, smaller and younger, around twelve, wore plain blue T and jeans.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's still at school."  
  
"Ah... Ok, thanks," said the google kid and nodded to his buddy. As they turned around and started to walk towards the elevator, she called them back.  
  
"Boys, you must be friends with Ken, right?"  
  
They stopped.  
  
"That is correct, ma'am," said the younger one politely. "Name's Hida Iori, my pleasure to meet you, ma'am."  
  
"Motomiya Daisuke, Mrs. Ichijouji."  
  
The woman hesitated for a few seconds, then spoke in quiet voice,  
  
"Parhaps... Perhaps you have any idea what is happening to him lately? His father and I hardly recognize him those days. He barely speaks to us and when he does, he mostly yells at us for no reason. Breaks things when angry, too... Maybe you know something we don't? Something wrong happened to Ken?"  
  
Daisuke and Iori exchanged glances.  
  
"Mrs. Ichijouji... that is what we're trying to figure out ourselves."  
  
They did not go; instead, the boys positioned themselves leaning back against the wall of the building opposite to the house Ken lived in and waited. He appeared three quaters an hour later and was crossing the yard when Daisuke called out,  
  
"Hey, Ken, wait!"  
  
The indigo-haired boy stopped and turned around, looking at the approaching duo with a sly smile. Daisuke noticed two strange things about his friend - he was pale, dark circles under his eyes and Ken's eyes themselves were red as if he was suffering from exhaustion or lack of sleep. The other was his hairdo. Once shoulder-long, slick and plain, Ken's hair was now jelled and spiked.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Ken," started Daisuke." We heard what went down between Yolei and you, and listen, it's totally uncool what you did. I mean, the guy you beat up is in the hospital and..."  
  
He smirked,"So?"  
  
Unable to hold his anger back, Daisuke screamed, "What do you mean "so"? You fucking crippled the dude, broke his nose and three ribs and gave him a concussion and I was told he had to have stiches all over his mouth! And what you did to did to Yolei is shity, man!"  
  
"The bitch cheated on me. No girl does this to me and gets away with it." said Ken coldly. "Besides, what's your problem anyway? Stay the hell out of my business, Motomiya."  
  
"But you hit her!" exclaimed Iori. "Ken, she's a girl! And she told us you slapped her and..."  
  
"I'll say it personally for you, Cody, you should keep your nose out of my business too."  
  
"Ken, what is wrong with you?!" Daisuke put his hands on his friend's shoulders, sounding as if he was pleading. "You'd never hurt a fly before! And your mom says you're acting strange at home! What is going on with you?"  
  
"That's it, Motomiya! Enough. Leave me alone!" Ken broke free at turned to walk away, but Iori stopped him by pulling on his jacket. In respond, Ken pushed the kid down to the ground.  
  
"Cody, go back to the sandbox, ok?"  
  
"Hey, what the hell?!" yelled Daisuke, kneeling next to Iori and trying to help him up, but the small boy pushed his hand away, hissing through clenched teeth, "Don't worry, Davis... I don't need help, I'm fine...".  
  
Daisuke turned to Ken.  
  
"You better apologize. Kidding aside, Ken, you don't do this to your friends. You apologize right now or..."  
  
"Or what?" he mocked. "What, little Cody's going to cry? Ooooh... Or better yet, he's gonna tell his Daddy?"  
  
"Hey, Cody, easy, easy!.."  
  
The kid was not listening. Hearing a remark about his father he lept on his feet with a big bough clutched in a two-handed grip and, weilding it as if it was a sword, cried out in fury and leapt at Ken. Daisuke didn't have time to interfere - the indigo-haired boy was elluding, side stepping, and then suddenly struck with a lightening-like quickness. First, a high-impact kick knocked the weapon out of Iori's hands. Then, a palm strike to the chest once again sent the kid to the ground.  
  
"You sunovabiatch!!!" roared Daisuke, rushing towards Ken...  
  
"Hey, guys, hold it!"  
  
Taichi and Yamato seemed to appear out of nowhere just in time to pull the enraged boy away from Ken, who stood still, mocking smile on his face.  
  
The best of friends, older Digidestined were going to graduate from school in a few months. Taichi was a captain of Odaiba's soccer team and was dating Sora. Yamato, lead singer of the Teenage Wolves band, was gay. Taichi was sometimes jokingly teasing him about his sexual preferances, to which Yamato used to tease back, saying that though he indeed liked men and boys, Taichi had nothing to worry about, since he was too old to be mistaken for boy and did not have what it takes to be called a man.  
  
"Hey, Davis... Great minds think alike, huh?", panted Taichi, trying not to let Daisuke to leap at Ken.  
  
"What the hell... are you... talking about?!"  
  
"You came here to talk to him about that shit with Yolei, right? Well guess what, Matt and me are here for the same reason."  
  
"Shit, Tai, let me go, I'll beat the hell out of him!!!" growled Daisuke, trying to break free.  
  
"Sure you will. Come near me, jerk, and I'll stick my foot so far up your ass you'll spit out my shoelaces," snorted Ken.  
  
Yamato stepped between them, raising his hands.  
  
"Ok, guys, everybody just chill out, fine? Chill out."  
  
"Chill out? CHILL OUT?!" yelled Daisuke."He hit Yolei a few days back, and now he beat Cody too! A twelve years old kid, for crying out loud! I don't know what happened to him, but this shithead is out of his mind!"  
  
"Ken, is it true? I heard you and Yolei got it on, but I didn't believe you really hit her..."  
  
"Yeah, I did!" laughed Ken."Slapped the taste out of that little whore's mouth, just like that! And yeah, I beat that snotty kid here, too. And, oh, while I'm on it, Tai, I sent one of your jock buddies to the hospital. So you better fuck off or you'll be sharing a ward with him."  
  
He has hit the target perfectly. Taichi's eyes turned into a slits as he made a step forward him, hissing with menace,  
  
"Hey, you watch your mouth, understood?"  
  
The indigo haired lad spat on the ground near Taichi's feet.  
  
"Make me, big guy."  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Yamato, rushing inbetween them and this time pulling both Daisuke and Taichi away from Ken. "Guys, listen, this whole thing just doesn't seem to work out. He won't listen to us anyway,and we don't need another fight here! Let's just go, ok? This can wait."  
  
There was a silence for a while, then Daisuke said coldly, "Bye, Ken. It was nice knowing you.", nodded to Iori and they starte to walk away. Taichi hesitated, then shrugged his shoulders and followed them. Yamato remained standing with his hands on the hips, head cocked to the side and staring at the boy in front of him.  
  
"Now come on, Ken," he said softly, "What's going on with you?"  
  
"Nothing!" he snapped back. "Now fuck off, queenie."  
  
Yamato shook his head.  
  
"I can't figure out what came over you lately. You haven't been acting like this for years, since..."  
  
There it hit him. Yamato's eyes opened wide as he stared at Ken in shock, then mouthed,  
  
"I got it. You're not Ken. You're The Kaizer!"  
  
Ken backed away from him as if he was struck, a grimace of fear, panic and hatered disfigured his face.  
  
Yamato turned to his friends who were about to exit the yard.  
  
"Hey guys, get back here! It's not Ken! It's not Ken!!!"  
  
A second later, when he turned back to Ken, the boy was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Ken had just disappeared. He did not return home after the encounter with Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke and Iori; neither had he turned up at school the next day. The police was already scanning the city for the missing teenager, and so were The Digidestined after Yamato gathered them the sae day and told about his discovery. They even went to the Digital World for a couple of hours to look for him, but it seemed like Ken had just vanished from the face of Earth without a trace...  
  
Yamato did not hear the door bell ring at first - he was deep in thoughts in the soltitude of his room, plus the music center was on, so it took him a minute or two to realize someone was ringing, and by the time he got up already knocking on the door. Who could that be, he wondered. It could not be his father - Mr.Ishida was rarely home before eight p.m. and it was only three thirty. Perhaps someone from the team was able to track Ken down and was now hurrying to tell him? But then again, no reason to come all the way here and try to break down the door - there is always a phone. And it clearly could not be one of his exes, since Yamato, avoiding complications, never brought any of them home nor gave out his address. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door.  
  
Ken did not walk in - he fell in, face down on the floor. He was still wearing the same jacket and jeans he wore during their last confrontation; his clothes were wet, torn and splattered with mud, and as Yamato kneeled over the boy and turned him on his back he realized Ken's arms were covered in scratches and bite marks and there was a nasty cut above his right eye which was bleeding.  
  
Ken clutched Yamato by the shirt - it was a grip of a man drowning trying to hang on a piece of wood to survive - and whispered something, but his voice was weak and a song that started playing in Yamato's room deafened it.  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
Like open doors.  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb.  
  
Without a soul  
  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
"What... what are you saying?" Yamato leaned closer to Ken's face; the indigo-haired boy's eyes were pleading, lips feverishly moving...  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've becomáe  
  
"Matt, help me... You've got to help me..." Ken was babbling. "I can not fight him... I tried... to resist... he's too strong..."  
  
Yamato helped him up on his feet, led him into the salon, settled Ken down on the couch, then brough some food and a can of soda from the kitchen. Ken did not eat though. He looked weak and exhausted. Throwing his head back against the couch's pillow, the boy closed his eyes and breathed slow and deep.  
  
Yamato crouched in fron of him.  
  
"It's the Kaizer, Ken, right?"  
  
"He's back," he whispered, barely audible. ."Matt, he's back... I was there all the time, when I... he attacked Haruki and Yolei, I was there, I saw and heard everything, but I could not resist him. Only in the end, when he was going to beat Yolei, I was able to overcome him and ran away, but then he took over again. I don't know for how long I'll remain myself... he may be back any minute."  
  
"Come on, Ken, relax," said Yamato, "Listen, it's not all that bad, I'm sure we can will think of something and stop him. You know..."  
  
Ken leaned forward to him, puting his hands on Yamato's shoulders. There was mortal fear in his eyes.  
  
"Help me, Matt. No one believes me, Tai, Davis, Cody, Yolei, they think it was me, they... think... it was me..." he was almost crying " Do something, Matt, please, don't let him take over again!"  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Yamato was about to say everything was going to be ok, to tell him the rest of the crew already knows about what was happening and they wanted to help him, but all of a sudden the words got stuck in his throat. Ken groaned and shivered, his fingers dug deep into Yamato's shoulders, eyes closed... And when they opened again, looking down at Yamato was the Kaizer.  
  
"Out of my way, fag."  
  
Ken might be tired and week, but Kaizer was not. With a surprizing strenght he shoved Yamato down, stood up and ran out of the room. The blond hit hard with a back of his head; dazed, he writhed on the floor; the song, still playing in his room, echoed in his ears.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
Slowly, he pulled himself up; a second later, enraged Kaizer walked back in.  
  
"The door is locked! Where is the key, faggot? Give me the fucking key. I want out of here." he demanded.  
  
Yamato forced himself into a mocking grin.  
  
"Here in my pocket" he tapped the back pocket of his jeans. "You want it? Come and take it."  
  
Kaizer sneered,  
  
"Hey, I'm not gonna give you a cheap thrill by fondling your ass. Give me the damn key!"  
  
Yamato gave him a finger. The Kaizer growled in fury and leapt at him, grabbing Yamato by the shirt. He did the same; two youngsters were tossing each other around the room, ocassionaly slamming one another against the walls; and again, their laboured breathing and the noise made by a falling furniture was deafened as the song reached it's creschendo:  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something wrong.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
All of a sudden, the Kaizer trapped over his own foot, lost his ballance and collapsed with a short furious cry, and Yamato, whose shirt he was still clutching, lost his footing as well and fell on top of him.   
  
"Get off me!!"  
  
He started to thrash around wildly, trying to shake the blond off him and hissing in anger. Yamato was out of air; all he could do was wrap his legs around Kaizer's waist and pin his arm to the floor, immobilizing him. Now totally out of breath, unable even to hold his head straight he lowered his face down to Kaizer's.  
  
"No!!! No!!! Get off me, you fucking queer!! Let me go!!!" he howled with hatered, fear and disgust sounding in his voice and began to toss underneath Yamato with renewed strenght.  
  
Then Yamato understood what the Kaizer was thinking he was going to do... and moved his face closer.  
  
"Don't! Don't! DON'T!!!" yelled the boy, shaking his head violently. "Do-ahhhmmmm...."  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Yamato held him tight, pressing his lips against Kaizer's, who suddenly stopped fighting and went limp in his arms and closing his eyes.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life   
  
* * *  
  
"You're sure he's gone?" asked Yamato.  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Yes. Don't know why, I just know it. He will never come back. He will never have me again."  
  
"Even if he does," chucled the blond, "You know where to turn for a treat, right?"  
  
The boy kissed him in the cheek thankfuly and said nothing. Yamato kept silent too, hugging him by the shoulders and staring into gray November sky behind the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
